conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sungai
|official_languages = |recognized_regional_languages = , , , , , , |demonym = Sungai|sovereignty_type = Independence|sovereignty_note = from |established_event2 = Declared|established_event3 = Recognised|established_date2 = 17 August 1944|established_date3 = 19 October 1944|area_km2 = 2,077,729|population_estimate = 267 578 972|population_census = 266 990 944|population_estimate_year = 2017|population_census_year = 2016|currency = Sungai Rek (Ʀ)|time_zone = UTC+7|established_date4 = 24 October 1944|established_event4 = Constitution|image_coat = Emblem of Sungai.svg|image_flag = Flag of Sungai.svg|image_map = Map of Sungai.svg}}Sungai ( : Sungai), officially the Republic of Sungai '( : ''Republiek van Sungai), formerly known as '''Dutch Indochina or simply Indochina after independence, is a country in Southeast Asia, bordering China in the north, Bangladesh and India in the northwest, the Bay of Bengal and Andaman Sea in the west, Singapore strait in the south, and South China Sea in the east. The country surrounds the Gulf of Siam (also known as the Gulf of Thailand or the Gulf of Sungai) and shares maritime borders with Indonesia to the south. The capital of the country is Roodstad, but the largest city is . The official language of the country is Dutch, which is commonly used as a in the country. Geography Sungai is the 13th largest country in the world, ahead of Mexico, but behind Saudi Arabia. The country is very much stretched from north to south: the distance from the northernmost to the southernmost point of the country is almost 3,050 kilometers (the disatnce between the according parallels), while from the west to the east the country is stretched only by about 1,850 km (the distance between the according meridian lines at the 15° latitude). Due to its relatively large length from north to south, Sungai has the most diverse climate in South-East Asia, therefore the main crops are harvested several times a year, and the tourist season "flows" from one climatic zone to another, making Sungai one of the few in the world year-round tourist centers. The highest point of the country, Mount Hkakabo Razi, is in the north of Myanmar, on the border with China. History The first people in the territory of modern Sungai appeared in Myanmar about 11 thousand years ago, but the modern history of the state actually begins in 1641, when the Dutch ships captured Malacca and in 1647 - the Mekong delta. By 1694, most of present-day Malaysia and almost the entire southern half of Vietnam were conquered. Then began the First Netherlands-Siamese War, during which all of modern Sungai on the left bank of Mekong was conquered. In 1708, Dutch ships captured the Andaman Islands, and in 1710-1721 by a series of wars conquered Myanmar. After the Dutch lost most of its colonies in the Americas, they started conquering the rest of Siam, since they had already had extremely bad diplomatic relations and frequent minor border attacks. In 1741, Siam, Burma and Malaya were unified with Dutch Indochina, after which the name of the colony actually corresponded to the geographical characteristics of the territory. The colony was originally called the "Duchy of Indochina" and then "Duchy of the Mekong river" and for the next 35 years both Malay and Dutch were used as lingua franca (despite the fact that the capital of the colony at that moment was in the city of Saigon) In 1768, the capital of the duchy was moved to Bangkok, and for some time Thai replaced Malay as one of the languages of interethnic communication. However, as early as 1770, the capital was moved to the city of Roodstad, not far from Bangkok, but founded by the Dutch. Since that time the Dutch has become the sole official language. Despite this, in 1775 the colony was renamed for short, the "Duchy of Sungai" (Hertogdom van Sungai), from the Malay word "Sungai" (river). Although in Malay the duchy retained its name and changed it only in 1911 to "Kadipaten Mekong" - "The Duchy of Mekong". In 1924, in Thailand, the Thai Channel was opened, connecting the Gulf of Thailand with the Andaman Sea, which favors the development of the economy. During the World War II, Sungai proclaimed its independence, after which Dutch troops entered the territory of Singapore and southern Malaysia, but only a month later the Netherlands recognized Sungai's independence.